Cult of Darkness
The Cult of Darkness was a group of militant Brotherhood of Makuta servants tasked with destabilizing the Core Processor of the Great Spirit Robot, in the Fractures Universe. It was generally composed of at least one member of every indigenous species to the Matoran Universe. History Formation Established between 3,000 and 2,500 years ago, the Cult of Darkness was originally conceived as a reserve strike team composed entirely of Brotherhood servants who were either forced into service or offered unwavering loyalty to the organization. Arrival of Toa Tollubo Shortly after the official end of the 3,000-year war, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Orkahm and Vhisola to the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuating the section in question of the building while they dealt with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Deserts of Death Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun were then indoctrinated into the Toa Metru team for the remainder of their stay in the Fractures Universe. Coliseum Plot To be Added Turaga Tuyet Dam Incident To be Added Death of Turaga Matoro To be Added Second Coliseum Plot Several months later, after Tollubo had cleaned up his act, he and Tourik were sent to Ta-Metru with Betak and several members of the Matoran Land Army to combat Toa "Graviton", a powerful and corrupt Toa of Gravity who had been imprisoned beneath the city for several centuries. The Toa proceeded to pummel Tollubo before Tourik and Betak were able to coordinate an attack. The Agori was able to bring their enemy down to the ground with a Sting Rifle while Tourik then proceeded to engage him, shattering his Kanohi and damaging his armor with Spiked Dagger Plant spores. However, Graviton swiftly pointed out that he was not in fact a Makuta and that the prickly plants did little more than inconvenience him. He then proceeded to create a gravitational field between the two, increasing gravity's effect on Tourik and pressing him down on Betak, pinning the pair in place. Shortly after this, Tollubo was able to incapacitate Graviton, thus freeing the Toa of Plantlife and Betak. However, the moment of victory was short-lived as Toa Kualus swiftly appeared on the scene with Agitarahk to report that the Cult of Darkness had launched a third attack upon Metru-Nui, attempting to fly a stolen Airship into the Coliseum. When the active Toa Metru and their allies were assembled in a mission briefing, Turaga Vilnius suggested the use of the Gorast Tactical Missile Defense System. As this prospect involved blowing the Airship up above civilian housing, it caused considerable controversy with Orkahm insisting that the missiles should not be used while Tollubo contradicted him, siding with Vilnius and insisting that they had to crush the anarchists before their attack with brutal force. Torn between the two opposites, the other Toa eventually sided with Tollubo, enabling Vilnius to send the missile launch codes and fire a Gorast Missile at the Airship. However, the missile did not arrive in time and lagged too far behind the Airship. Regrouping on the pavement outside the Coliseum, the Toa witnessed the destruction of the Airship at the hands of an Av-Matoran named Glonor and realized that Orkahm had correctly anticipated that their actions would only cause trouble. Fortunately, Toa Danza was able to use his Dimensional Horn to transport the missile to the heart of Mount Valamai prior to its detonation, averting the unnecessary crisis that Tollubo had caused. Members Current Inactive Trivia *Currently, the only Cult of Darkness operative capable of using a Kanohi is "Terminator". Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned; Indirect Appearance *''Vendetta'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written